New Girl in Town-OUAT
by julietswangirl
Summary: Meet Juliet Hope Swan. She's an orphan hoping to find her family. See how her life turns out to be in StoryBrooke. Will she ever find her family?
1. Chapter 1

StoryBrooke was a town in Maine. Of course it wasn't a big town though. A car was arriving into the town which was new because strangers never came into the town. In the car was a little girl. The child looked no older than 5 years old. It was night time and Juliet was just looking out the window. She was an orphan. A transfer to the orphanage in the town.

"Why do I have to switch again" Juliet whispered to herself.

The next moment, another car could be heard and it was coming fast. Juliet heard it and turned around, fear going into her eyes. Before Juliet could say anything to the woman driving the car, the crash happened. Juliet may have been buckled in but the impact was so strong that her seat belt went undone. Landing on the floor, Juliet whimpered in pain. She was hurt and badly too. Her arm hurt the worst but so did her ankle.

Juliet could hear some people outside but she couldn't call out. She was loosing consciousness fast and needed to get to a hospital. So far, no one saw the second car that was in the front. Trying to let out a whimper didn't work. Juliet fell unconscious unable to move. The good thing was that she was still alive which was very rare for a child to survive in a car accident.

(I used to be a member awhile back but I haven't been on but now I can get the chance to be online and post some new stories. This is my first one and I hope you like it. I know it's short right now but the chapters will get longer I promise. Let me know who should find the girl in the car. Characters from Once Upon A Time please. Please comment and let me know what you think about this story. Thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet the next moment had lost consciousness. The voices outside of the car went closer. Someone tried to yank the door off in the back but nothing was working anyway. Even though the child was out, she could still sort of hear voices.

"There's a child in the car" a voice said. It was that of a woman.

"How are we going to get the child out. The door won't open" another voice said It was another woman.

Juliet let out a small whimper but soon all the noises had faded out. She didn't hear more than one person finally yank the door off of it's hinges. It took awhile but Juliet was going to be alright. Someone removed the things that were on top of the little girl and carefully picked Juliet up.

The child was then rushed to the hospital. The person who was driving the car had died on impact. Someone laid Juliet on a bed at the hospital and the nurses quickly took care of it.

After about an hour, Juliet woke up only to find herself in a hospital. At least, that is where she believed she was anyway. The child looked around and didn't see anyone in the room. Trying to sit up, Juliet felt pain and landed back on the pillow. Juliet knew then that she had gotten injured in the car.

"Where am I" Juliet asked. She didn't know where she was. Plus her voice was very hoarse due to dehydration.

Juliet was very thin and pale. That showed signs that she was starved and dehydrated. Juliet heard a voice of a woman the next moment but didn't know who it was.

"You are in a hospital after a bad car accident" the woman's voice said.

(Here is chapter 2. Who do you think the woman is. Let me know. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review thank you)


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet then rubbed her eyes before her vision could be seen clearly. Right in front of Juliet was a woman who she didn't know. The woman had pixie black hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you" Juliet asked in a hoarse voice still.

"Names Mary Margaret" Mary well Snow White said.

Snow wasn't sure if she should tell this child that she was Snow White. It might just make the girl think it was crazy. Juliet nodded and smiled slightly up at the woman.

"How long have I been out for" Juliet asked.

"Only for about an hour is all" Snow said showing kindness to her.

Juliet of course was surprised. No one has ever shown her kindness before. This was the first time anyone ever did. Juliet was however a little shy seeing how she wasn't speaking that much. Looking down at the sheets, she sighed. Even though she survived the car accident, Juliet knew she was going to be back at the orphanage as usual. That was the reason why she was in the town in the first place.

"Are you alright child" Snow asked.

"I guess so" Juliet before adding, "I don't wanna talk about it"

Snow nodded in understanding at the girl before speaking again trying to get Juliet to speak at some point. Trying to get her to open up to her.

"What's your name" Snow said.

Juliet looked up. Usually no one asked what her name was. People just called her mean names all the time while growing up alone in the system.

"I'm Juliet but mostly I'm called mean names" Juliet said.

Snow couldn't believe why someone would be so cruel to the girl. It just didn't seem right. Then again, her daughter Emma was like that as well but not as bad as this girl.

"Don't let them get you down" Snow said trying to cheer Juliet up before adding, "Why are you here in this town"

Juliet of course got upset but didn't answer that question. She didn't want to answer the question.

"I told you. I don't wanna talk about it" Juliet said trying not to break down. She was stronger than that. Or at least, Juliet thought she was. Sometimes, Juliet would break down when no one was around and she really didn't want to start crying in front of Mary Margaret. Though, Juliet did have a feeling that Mary Margaret wasn't the woman's real name but a cursed name.


End file.
